Alternate Ending
by groundedreamer
Summary: "The afternoon was bright and cheery." It started out as a good morning for Yuuki Kuran, will it end that way? Kaname Yuuki and Zero...wait what! Zero? What's he doing here? Read more to find out! KanamexZero One-shot


***This was not written to give people a chace to bash the characters or give anyone an opportunity to rant about how much they hate so and so. This was written for fun and should be taken lightly. Flaming or Trolling is not appreciated nor tolerated. And if you think you won't like this just because this isn't about your favorite couple or seems to be about the couple you don't like, don't turn it down, try it anyway. You never know. :D***

*Note: As always thoughts are in italics.*

* * *

**In the Kuran Manor-**

The afternoon was bright and cheery. Sunlight streamed in through the open windows of the Kuran Manor Library. Yuuki Kuran was lying in the shade right next to a patch of sunlight that illuminated the floor. She missed the sun and its warmth. Yuuki squinted into the bright light, but turned her head away quickly, unable to take it in for more than a few seconds.

Ever since she had awoken as her true vampire-self, going into the sun became unbearable, almost impossible. Yuuki heaved a sigh and rolled over to face the double doors, staring at them expectantly. Her face fell when she saw them remain closed. Yuuki glanced at the watch on her wrist. _An hour and a half late again._ She exhaled sharply. _He's been late everyday this week_, she thought staring up at the ceiling.

She rolled over once again on her side to face the sunlight. Absentmindedly she reached out to touch the sunlight floor, but stopped abruptly centimeters away from it. Bringing her fingers down to the floor she slowly stroked the carpet in a line parallel to the edge of the window's shadow. She sighed despondently, _Onii-sama when are you coming home?_

Yuuki laid in silence, patiently waiting until Kaname appeared. A half an hour later she was awoken from a light doze by rapid footsteps and whispering voices coming toward the library. Yuuki sat up quickly, happiness bubbling inside her. _Onii-sama is back!_

Yuuki scrambled to her feet, the skirt of her dress billowing around her knees, and started running toward the door. But before she reached them, they slowly opened and Kaname Kuran stepped into the room, Godly as always in Yuuki's eyes.

"Kaname Onii-sama!" Yuuki cried as she rushed forward to hug him. Kaname smiled at her, but did not open his arms to her as she had expected. Yuuki faltered, "Ka-Kaname Onii-sama?"

"Hello Yuuki," Kaname said in a soft voice, "I have something I must speak to you about." Yuuki stared at Kaname with alarmed eyes, "What is it Onii-sama?"

"It is something of great importance that has happened to me recently," Kaname began. Yuuki gazed at him with absolute attentiveness. "I-I'm not sure how to begin..." Kaname said uncertainly, his face showing his uncomfortableness. "I'm sure you've noticed I've been coming home later and later everyday." Kaname paused and looked at Yuuki, who was standing stock still, listening carefully.

"It happened so suddenly. I'm still not sure what exactly happened." A slight smile came over Kaname's face as he remembered something Yuuki could not see. "It was on Monday when I went out, do you remember Yuuki? I had had a meeting with the Hunter's Association about the Peace treaty between the Hunters and the Vampires that day. It was going well until mid-way through. At that time we were having a mild disagreement. Kiryuu-kun was angry with me for proposing that some of the B-level Vampires begin exterminating the E-Level Vampires instead of the Hunters. He told me that it was none of our business and that it was the Hunters's jobs. And quite rudely too." Kaname chuckled at the memory of Zero telling him off for such a "useless idea".

Yuuki's eyes widened a minuscule amount at the sight of Kaname laughing about Zero's rudeness. "I stayed after with Chairman Cross to discuss some more ideas that I could pose to the Vampire Council and Hunter Association. Kiryuu-kun stayed too, he said he had some things to discuss with the Chairman as well, though I expect he just wanted to eavesdrop on our conversation," Kaname said. "He stood to the side the whole time, a scowl present on his face as usual. Eventually though, after Chairman and I were discussing more radical ideas did he begin to get vocal. He began arguing with me on all my points," Kaname rolled his eyes, apparently still annoyed at the opposition Zero had posed. "Eventually we noticed the Chairman had disappeared. Kiryuu-kun then decided he did not want to be in the same room with me and started to leave. I offered to walk him home, but he told me he was not a little girl and didn't need to be taken care of.

It was then that something happened," Kaname paused in his story, seeming entranced by the memories he was re-living inside his head. "Something changed. I realized that I had enjoyed talking to Kiryuu-kun, and that I didn't hate him...at all..." Kaname's face was lit up with happiness at the memory of his epiphany. Yuuki was still staring at Kaname's face, watching joy slowly spread across his features. Her heart began to sink as Kaname opened his mouth to continue with his story. "I then had an overpowering urge, craving, to sink my fangs into Kiryuu-kun's soft white-"

_"KANAME!"_ A deep male voice called his name from outside of the library. Yuuki, surprised, peered around Kaname to find herself staring into the pale purple-pink eyes of Zero Kiryuu.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed, another rush of joy bubbled up inside her at seeing her old best friend. Zero glanced at Yuuki and said her name quietly in acknowledgment. He then turned to Kaname, "Are you done telling her Kaname?" Kaname shook his head, "Not yet," he said to him quietly.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" Zero asked. Kaname shook his head again, "It's alright, I'll tell her. I was almost there anyway. You go wait outside, I'll come when I'm done."

Zero looked at Kaname skeptically, "Are you sure? You were always one to be long-winded."

Kaname laughed, confusing Yuuki further as to why they were being so civil with each other. "I think it's better I do it, you're not very gentle when it comes to these things." Kaname smiled at Zero sweetly. Zero snorted, "Like you're one to talk." They both laughed together.

Yuuki began shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, feeling alienated by their conversation, which was obviously something only the two of them knew about. Kaname turned back to Yuuki, and Zero stepped back to give them some room.

"Yuuki," Kaname began confidently, "I am here today to tell you that..." Kaname reached back for Zero who gave him his hand. Holding Zero's hand, Kaname stared unwaveringly into Yuuki's eyes. "...I have fallen in love with Zero Kiryuu and want to spend eternity with him."

Yuuki's heart stopped and time seemed to screech to a halt. Jerkily it started up again and Yuuki felt her heart explode inside her chest. It seemed to shatter into a billion pieces, fragments so small that they couldn't be seen. She watched almost as if it were in slow motion as Zero took his other hand and placed it on Kaname's, holding it safe.

"It's true Yuuki," he said staring confidently into her eyes as well. "I love Kaname and if he will have me, I want to spend the rest of eternity by his side." Kaname glanced at Zero from the corner of his eye, blushing slightly at the things he was saying, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Yuuki felt weak, and the world started swaying from side to side. She tried to clutch at something for support, but found nothing. She fell to her knees, still staring at Zero and Kaname's intertwined hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks from her unblinking eyes, but she didn't feel them, only the throbbing pain where her heart used to be. She slowly reached out to them with one hand.

"Zero...Kaname..." she tried to say, but it came out in a dry and cracked whisper. "Don't leave...me," she pleaded.

"We're sorry," Zero said, backing away towards the door.

"Goodbye Yuuki," Kaname said, moving away with Zero.

They both reached the hall, hands still twined together. They turned away and without looking back, they walked out the door.


End file.
